


Another Piece in the Jigsaw Puzzle

by BellatrixDraven



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, Gen, Saw AU, Violence, also the Hello Zepp theme was nonstop so yeah, because I'm sadistic, literally like it's a Saw movie, they're in traps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellatrixDraven/pseuds/BellatrixDraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to stop the killer known as Jigsaw, the BAU has been called in. At first it was like every other case. And then suddenly, it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Piece in the Jigsaw Puzzle

Penelope Garcia never went on cases. It just wasn't part of her job description. She stayed in Quantico, doing her magic with typing and being useful while her fingers flew over keyboards and she flirted with Morgan, pink feathery pen waving in the air. Really, the tech genius just didn't go out to catch killers, it just wasn't her thing.   
So she was more than a little surprised when she was told to pack her stuff, that they'd be needing her on this trip. She obliged of course, there was no arguing or even questioning the look on Hotch's face when he told her. There hadn't even been a briefing, it would happen once they were in the air. Looking back, she probably should've felt uneasy about this, but instead she had been almost morbidly excited. She, the clacking, bright colored and overly caffeinated guru, was going out to help solve a crime. If she hadn't been so startled, she might've clapped her hands and danced with glee.  
Oh, how she'd love to trade that back and have some sort of optimism. She had just woken up, in what was possibly the grossest little room she had ever seen. And working with the BAU, she had seen a lot of those. Like, more than could be dreamt of for a horror movie. More than any HGTV could remodel, ever. Tiles were cracked, the color ranging somewhere between off white and the green hue of the Exorcist vomit. They were cold, and the air smelled something like a mixture of pus and vinegar. It seemed she was totally alone, at least, until something moved from the corner of her eye. Prentiss was over there, one arm shackled to the wall. Her jaw was slightly bruised, but her eyes opened for a moment.   
"Emily?"  
"Penelope?"  
"Are you okay?" Garcia asked. It was a little pointless, they were locked in a bathroom somewhere.  
"Mild headache, but I'll be okay. Where are we?"  
"I think we're about to find out." Garcia pointed at the darkened doorway, where something seemed to be slowly approaching them. Prentiss turned her head, staring for just a moment before it clicked.  
"Oh come on," she muttered, realizing what it was a second too late.   
"Hello Penelope, Emily. I want to play a game." The puppet said. The spirals of scarlet on its cheeks reminded Garcia of blood.   
"Go fuck yourself." Prentiss said, kicking as far she could, barely moving the tricycle the puppet was sitting on.   
"It won't do any good, it's just a tape playing." Garcia reminded her.  
"While hunting for me, you and the team made a series of fatal mistakes. Each of you are guilty of a deadly sin. I hope this game will fix that, and you will all realize what you're lucky enough to have." The voice was grating, but if Garcia could just process the tape through her computer, she could figure out the voice and someone could go arrest this son of a bitch. "Your goal Penelope, is to find everyone else on your team and save them. I've already left you a good start. You will not have your technology to help you, but if you're clever enough, you won't need any of it. While you find the others, you'll discover which sin they're guilty of. Your perspective will change, as it always does when things come to light, but judge not, lest ye be judged. It's up to you if you want to save everyone or not. You have twelve hours. When the clock reaches six, the doors will lock and you'll be here forever. Live or die, make your choice." The tape stopped after a second of screeching static.   
Prentiss kicked the tricycle again. And another time, this time successfully knocking the puppet over.  
"It's no good Emily."  
"Makes me feel a hell of a lot better. Who gave this guy the right to judge and punish others, who told him he was God?"   
"We'll find him. If we survive his game, we'll get him."  
"When we survive the game. We're going to get out of here. Is there a key over there, anything to unlock me?" Prentiss yanked on the chain, rattling it loudly. "You're not even chained, stand and see if you've got something."   
It was harder to stand than it should've been. As she finally made it to her feet, there was a small click.   
"What was that?"  
"I don't know, but if it's Jigsaw, it's not going to be good." Prentiss replied. Garcia did a precursory glance of the room, before turning back to where she had been, propped against the bathtub. As she moved toward it, she saw what the click had caused- the tub to start draining.   
"Shit." she fell to her knees, her fingers moving through the dirty water, feeling for a key, a pick, anything. It felt too thick, as if it were more like thin molasses than regular bathwater. It also seemed to be filled with various metal pieces, as she cut her finger on a blade. "Ow, son of a-" she felt something else and grabbed at it. One key, possibly two in her fingers, sticky and sharp at one end. She pulled them out and tossed it on the floor, waiting, and keeping her other hand over the drain, hoping to sift most of it out.   
"How many are there?"  
"I don't know, it seems like there's more than you could ever need. And there's all sorts of chipped off razor blades and sharp pieces too. What sort of lock does it look like?"  
"I don't know." Prentiss leaned back, looking at the cuff as best she could. "Something like padlock, we're looking for an ordinary key. I'm guessing a typical brass one."   
"Gotcha." The water wasn't draining fast enough. "Do you want to try a pick?"  
"Yeah, throw me one." Sticky and slightly bloody, Garcia tossed a couple of pieces over. Prentiss went to work trying to pick the lock one handed before muttering something in Italian.  
"Do I want to know what that meant?"  
"I think it broke in the lock."  
"Are you joking?"  
"Do I look like it Garcia, help me out here." Garcia abandoned the bathtub, looking at the lock. Sure enough part of the pick had snapped off, leaving just a sliver outside to pry at.  
"We're not going to be able to get that out. Can you slip your wrist out?"  
"No, it's too tight."  
"Still have your gun?" Garcia asked, knowing the answer was probably no. "I wish we had Reid."  
"You could always go search for the others and come back."   
"No, it's both of us leaving together, I'll need you with the others." Garcia looked back at the tub, wondering if there was anything in there of use.   
An hour passed, trying to pull the lock open, the shackle off the wall, and testing keys. It was reaching the point of futility, and Garcia almost wanted to cry. She pushed her hair back, biting her lip, as the tears threatened to spill out. Prentiss had almost given up, just letting her arm dangle from the shackle, as she stared blankly at the upturned trike and puppet. She stared listlessly, before looking back up at Garcia.  
"Hey, Garcia, get the puppet."  
"What?"  
"It's all hinges and stuff right, what if we used it to try and pry one of the rusted links open? It's a basic machine."  
"Do you think it'll work?"  
"Anything's worth a shot, come on." Prentiss kicked at the puppet again. Garcia picked it up, examining the face and body.   
"Not many hinges, it's not going to work."  
"Use the jaw. It's like a hinge, see if it'll crush the chain." It sounded like a long shot, but Garcia tried. The jaw movement did nothing, except send rust flakes down over Prentiss. Despondent, Garcia dropped the puppet and went to sit back down. Prentiss, in a moment of temper, threw the puppet across the room, where it hit the other wall with a loud crack. As it clattered to the ground, the back split open, revealing a pair of pliers.  
"Penelope, get it, the pliers, that should cut through easily." Garcia grabbed at them, and after several attempts, finally cut the chain.  
"Part one done. Let's try the keys and get out the door." She said, grabbing at Prentiss. "We've got to get to the rest of them."  
As the doors opened, and Prentiss rushed out, Garcia stopped long enough to grab the tape from the puppet. If nothing else, she would survive and find this sadistic son of a bitch herself. But for now, she just had to hope that she could get the others in time.


End file.
